


A Whore In Every Realm

by plastic_cello



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, post Age of Ultron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plastic_cello/pseuds/plastic_cello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wait though; I think he called me a whore. I'm his human whore. I'm a part of his nine realm harem. What kind of bullshit is that?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Whore In Every Realm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FancyKraken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyKraken/gifts).



> I haven't written Frostiron or any kind of smut in ages, so this might not be very good. But this was a belated birthday gift for FancyKraken; I hope you like it. :)

* * *

 

 

The laboratory had been recently repaired; the remnants of Vision and Ultron only a fading memory now. Tony walked in between the newly polished workbenches, and softly humming computer towers. Everything was in working order; everything was put into their rightful places. No one would have suspected the mayhem that had taken place here only weeks ago.

There weren't any other occupants in the tower either. They had all gone their separate ways; blown into the four winds as they had a tendency to do. Their encounters were never permanent arrangements; they fought side-by-side and they returned to their own lives when whatever threat they met was neutralized.

Bruce stayed sometimes, but with what had happened in South Africa; Tony could only imagine he wouldn't be seeing his friend anytime soon. He understood why; he could even relate a bit to it. However, that didn't make it any easier to accept. It didn't chase away the loneliness either.

Wearily, Tony drew up short beside a stool. He looked around, and felt an empty place in the center of his chest. Somehow he'd lost more than he already had after the Battle of New York. Not only was he burdened with crippling anxiety and the fear of losing everyone close to him; but he had been responsible for Ultron. He had almost killed thousands of innocent people. That Maximoff kid had ended up bullet addled no less too.

How could he live with himself now? It had already become an ongoing struggle, and now it would be a treacherous uphill battle from here on out. Even with Pepper's constant presence in his life, it wouldn't be enough to fight away the guilt and the perpetual nightmares.

There was plenty of guilt attached to Pepper too. Not only because of extremis either; he had been hiding a colossally huge secret from her for close to three years now. Hell, he was actively trying to forget about it almost daily. But one way or another, it always had a way of rearing its ugly head.

The wormhole was only one element of his nightmares. The other one was entirely Loki; the golden horned god with the sinful smirk that probably brought empires to ruin in the past. It certainly had brought Tony to his knees several times within the duration of Loki's time on Earth. And every time was better than the last.

His body ached for something he couldn't have. The memory of Loki's lips on him made him quake every time, and he shouldn't have. He shouldn't have yearned for the bastard as much as he did. He shouldn't have given into him in the first place.

He had been weak, though. To bed a god had incredible bragging rights, and maybe he had fallen back into his old playboy persona as he let Loki slip between his thighs with a wolfish grin painted on his lips. He should have known better.

Unfortunately, he  _had_  known better. He had known how stupid he was being. But that knowledge hadn't stopped him any; most things didn't, especially if he put his mind behind it. Why else would he have created a sentinel being like Ultron and by proxy Vision?

Tony had a difficult time saying no to himself. He was a hedonist by nurture; his ego was fueled by reaching unattainable heights of success, and experiencing things that no one else but he could. And bedding a god numerous times wasn't something someone could attest to very often if at all.

Nothing had prepared him for the addictiveness of it, though. He hadn't expected to yearn for it like he did almost on a daily basis. Even now in his overwhelming loneliness, Tony wanted to feel Loki's hands on him and the inhumanly heaviness of his body above him.

Dropping onto the stool, Tony stared at nothing in particular. He wished Bruce had stayed; he wished that Pepper wasn't in Taiwan. He wished Rhodey hadn't joined up with Cap, and was now an official member of the Avengers. He wished for a lot of things, really.

As the Rolling Stones had put it – you can't always get what you want. That was a hard lesson for Tony to learn. In some way or another, he managed to get almost everything that he wanted. Maybe it had always been materialistic bullshit or a woman or man that caught his fancy for an hour or two; but he usually found some solace in vapidity.

With age and the traumatic experience of being held captive by a terrorist group and the arc reactor, Tony had tried to find peace elsewhere. He had been close to normality as he could find it. But like most things, it had been turned on its head; leaving him alone and frustrated, and a little scared.

"Bravo," a familiar and rich voice declared behind Tony, which almost sent him directly off his stool. "You have almost brought humanity to ruin and ended up saving them at the final hour. Bravo, Stark."

Shocked, Tony turned in his seat to see Loki several feet away. His appearance had only slightly changed; his hair was longer and untamed. His attire was a little more casual than his elaborate battle gear; in fact much of it was black with very few gold and green accent pieces.

Loki looked good, delectable even. It reawakened Tony's desires a tenfold. But he knew he couldn't just throw himself at the god. Firstly, he needed to know why he was here; no less how he had gotten out of captivity on top of that.

Thor hadn't mentioned Loki in any capacity since his return to Earth. He frequently spoke of Dr. Jane Foster, but he hadn't elaborated on his brother; and well, Tony didn't think he should show any interest in Loki while in front of Thor without drawing suspicion.

"So they finally let you out of the pokey?" He asked cheekily. "I figured Thor would have left you there to rot for the little stunt you pulled a few years ago. Then again, he might be a soft touch when it comes to his baby brother."

Something unpleasant rippled underneath Loki's neutral expression. It lasted for a split-second; most people would have missed it, but Tony was unlike most people. He was highly observant and especially when it came to Loki.

"Unsurprising," Loki muttered, before his attention seemed to be drawn outward again. "My circumstances aren't truly as fascinating as yours, Stark. You've almost brought your own planet to ruin by your ingenious invention."

"Also, my ingenious invention created an ingenious invention that ultimately saved the planet."

"Is that how you cope, Stark?" Loki asked, as he leisurely advanced forward.

Anticipatory prickles ran up and down Tony's spine. Loki was soon within arm reach; he could have grabbed the god by the wrist and pulled him close. He could have pulled him in between his legs and kissed him until they were both breathless and-

"You have a mind for villainy."

"Evil genius, too cliché; not my thing," Tony saved face before his mind could get away from him entirely. "Besides I'm not much of a cat person."

Of course, the pop culture references went over Loki's head. It was kind of funnier that way, even if there wasn't an audience to appreciate Tony's wit. Somewhere out there, he knew Bruce would have a good chuckle if he knew. Well, if he didn't Hulk out by the reappearance of Loki first thing off the bat.

Loki didn't reply, although Tony hadn't suspected he would. Instead he moved closer and grabbed Tony by the chin. Their eyes met and the intensity behind it went directly to Tony's groin. Loki's eyes were mad, there wasn't any denying that. But they also were alive with lust too.

"Nothing much has changed about you, Stark. Perhaps the fear in your eyes, but I suppose your petty mortality would be cause for that."

"What's your game, Reindeer Games? You've obviously come here for something. So why don't we cut the baddie speech and get to the point."

"I suppose you have reason for wanting to rush everything. Your death is imminent."

"You should really become a comedian." Tony rolled his eyes, although his temporary annoyance was replaced by desire once more.

It was impossible to respond negatively to the object of your current affection. They hadn't been in the same galaxy, or so Tony presumed, for several years now. It would be stupid of him to squander his chance to be ravished by Loki. God only knew if he'd have another opportunity like this.

Without any thought against it, he swiveled on the stool and widened his legs; welcoming the god to stand between them. Loki didn't hesitate either; he slotted himself perfectly between his thighs and towered above him with a knowing smirk on his lips.

Of course, Loki knew. He was a god and Tony was a measly mortal. It was inevitable that Tony would yearn for his touch, for the hulking presence of him. Even the cockiest person alive couldn't resist the sheer ecstasy that an immortal could give to them.

Confidently, Loki pressed his hand to Tony's chest; although confusion soon followed. Well, that was one thing he'd temporarily forgotten about. The arc reactor had been gone for close to a year now, and he really couldn't say he missed it. Pepper was the same way; she hadn't been wild about the built-in night light.

"Oh, about that,"

"It's gone."

"Sure is." Tony rested his hand over Loki's lightly. "Modern medicine, what can't it do?"

"I preferred you otherwise."

"Yeah, well I always wanted you to wear the horns in bed. You know so I had something to hold onto. But beggars can't be choosers as the old adage goes."

"And I thought I enjoyed pontificating." Loki scoffed, before he leaned in further until their lips were a hair's breadth away from one another's.

The close proximity did funny things to Tony. His body seized in anticipation, and in a matter of seconds he was being kissed within an inch of his life. Loki kissed hard, almost as if he had something to prove. He probably did in some kind of convoluted way.

Tony tilted his head, welcoming the contact further. Their lips melded together awkwardly at first, but they found some sort of semblance of familiarity soon enough. The urgency of the kiss tapered off to something warmer and relaxed; the forcefulness that Loki initially kissed him with lessened and he seemed to enjoy it better.

As they rediscovered one another, their hands twisted into each other's clothing as if they feared the other would try to squirm away. Neither did anything of the sort; instead they deepened the kiss. Loki's tongue fervently lapped against Tony's, and the taste of him was enough to make Tony's toes curl.

"Fuck," the expletive rushed out of Tony's mouth when he was given the opportunity to breathe again.

His head was spinning, which rarely happened to him nowadays. The monotony of his relationship with was Pepper wasn't entirely a bad thing. He liked the routine that they had established; the same 'ol song and dance. But he also knew he craved the excitement of his former trysts, and well nothing compared to what Loki had the ability to give him.

He needed this, even if he knew it was wrong. Every rational thought he had was silenced by the wicked glint in Loki's eyes. And his body was burning up; the heat was particularly high in his groin. He was already half-hard and they'd only kissed once.

"I forgot how much of a rush that is."

"I would have come earlier. However, I've been preoccupied."

"Prison break,"

"If only you knew, Stark." Loki reached for the hem of Tony's tee-shirt, and pulled it up to expose his belly and eventually the web of scar tissue that the arc reactor once sat in the middle of.

The healing process had been fairly speedy with all things considering. But he had been on bed rest for weeks on end. Pepper and Rhodey had made sure of that. He hadn't been able to even go down into his lab for some kind of distraction, since JARVIS had been a little traitor and ratted on him every single time.

Something heavy settled in his chest. JARVIS wasn't JARVIS anymore; he was Vision now. That loss had really struck him after everything had been said and done after Ultron. While he did have FRIDAY, it really wasn't the same. And it wouldn't be the same even if he tried to recreate his former AI.

"I'm not here to comfort you." Loki practically ripped his tee-shirt off of him.

"Wow, ouch, give a guy a warning!" He complained.

Loki rolled his eyes, while laying his hands on the width of Tony's shoulders. The weight and coldness of his hands was unfamiliar. Tony's skin prickled into goose bumps as they trailed down his arms and across his naked chest.

His nipples perked from the contact, and he couldn't withhold the groan of appreciation he felt. He even managed not to feel that self-conscience with the ugly mess centered between his pecs. Loki didn't seem to care, so there wasn't any reason to dwell on it himself.

Loki pinched at one of his erect nipples with a smirk, which caused Tony to arch into the touch. His whole body ached from being this close to Loki again. His pent-up yearning was about to overflow, although he hoped not in an embarrassing way. Premature ejaculation wasn't going to impress Loki much.

"Still receptive to my touch, I see." Loki rolled his thumb over the hard nub, and soon repeated the same treatment to the other until Tony squirmed wantonly on the stool.

There wasn't any point on denying the obvious. Tony was turning into a puddle of goo from the attention, and he wanted more of it. He wanted to be surrounded by Loki; he wanted to feel every inch of the god's skin against his.

"Is it really necessary, all this foreplay?"

"We've only just begun, Stark. Patience is a virtue."

"Says people who aren't go-getters," he groaned out as Loki nipped his chin.

Usually, Tony enjoyed a long session of foreplay when he was with someone he liked. He and Pepper never really had the time for them, but that didn't mean they didn't put in the old college try anyway. Currently though, the idea of a long drawn-out fuck was almost too much for his body to handle.

Being with Loki was intense from start to finish. He had a prowess unlike any human's, and Tony suspected he could probably last hours without even breaking a sweat. It was enviable to an extent, but the pleasure overload would probably kill him.

Loki's mouth danced from his chin to his jaw, and eventually found its way down his neck. Tony shut his eyes and basked in the brush of thin lips against his skin, and the wet, teasing tongue that shot out to trace over his pulse. That tongue was probably the most lethal weapon that Loki possessed. Not only was it good for spinning incredibly elaborate tales, but when it trailed down your body…Tony's erection twitched in anticipation from the mere thought.

His hands shot out to grab onto the heavy fabric of Loki's garb. Hard and sinew muscle resided underneath the god's clothing. He wasn't in any way hulking like Thor was, but Tony knew Loki could break him without magic if he really wanted to; which made this whole sordid affair that much more tantalizing.

"I guess I should feel honored you escaped from prison for this." He tilted his head back further to give Loki access to his throat.

"Don't be absurd."

"Don't tell me; you want me to harbor a murderous alien tyrant."

"I haven't been imprisoned for some time now, Stark." Loki nipped at his adam's apple, which caused Tony to moan. "The details aren't important; I don't trust you, and quite frankly I'm sure the sentiment is the same on your part. So kindly shut up and let's enjoy ourselves."

Well, Tony really couldn't argue with that. Sure, he would love to know the details in which led to Loki being freed and allowed to roam wherever he chose to. But pleasure seemed so much more important right now. And maybe if he was patient, he'd learn everything he wanted to know; even if the thought of being patient was so terribly annoying.

He hummed in agreement finally, and was rewarded with Loki's hands creeping down his sides; while his mouth continued to focus on the length of his throat. Every single nerve-ending in Tony's body felt like it was on fire; roaring to life under Loki's methodical touches.

Wet kisses and hard nips moved lower down his body; they rained down on Tony's collarbone and the slight swell of his pectorals. Even in his younger years, he hadn't had overly muscled pecs like, for example, Cap's. But that didn't seem to matter to Loki; he figured if he was into the beefy alpha male type, he would have already saluted the flag by now. That is if he could have gotten past the chastity belt Cap wore.

The tip of Loki's tongue flicked out to tease one of Tony's nipples, and sent another jolt of electricity to his already straining erection. He bit back a cry as Loki teased him to the point of madness, before finally closing his lips around the hard nub, and giving it a suck.

"Son of a bitch," Tony arched his back, as the treatment continued with leisurely strokes of the god's tongue. "I'm not going to last at this rate, you know. I don't have performance issues or anything, but fuck it's been a long time since we've been together."

Loki hummed in acknowledgement, although that didn't cease his actions any. In fact, it only motivated him to kiss and suckle on Tony's other nipple until both were taut and tight, almost bordering on painful. And that was exactly Loki's style; pain and pleasure, and driving his lovers crazy with want.

The descent into madness was drawing near for Tony. His body was on fire and every part of him seemed to be tense and achy. Even his entrance was quivering for some kind of attention, whether it came from hand, tongue, or dick it didn't matter. Hell, it could be from…

"Fuck," Tony almost shrieked as the telltale signs of magic breezed down his spine, and further downward in one broad lick.

It was like Loki had read his mind. Or the most likely scenario was that the fucker wanted to draw an over the top reaction from him. Whatever the reason, it certainly was doing wild things to Tony's body.

The sensation was unlike any Tony had experienced before. Loki hadn't made use of his magic during their intimacy the first few times, so he really wasn't prepared for what eventually happened next. And the sound that erupted out of him was pretty loud and unattractive, but it was impossible to control when a collection of magic had found its way between his ass cheeks and was dancing methodically around his entrance.

Loki ducked his head to plant several sloppy kisses to the scarring in the center of his chest; which only added to the dizzying pleasure that was running rampant through Tony's system. It was a miracle that he hadn't succumbed to it of yet; although he suspected it would be a very real possibility with the magic that was trying to work him open.

Within moments of teasing touches from an unseen entity, Tony felt some pressure on his entrance and soon he was being penetrated. A guttural sound erupted from his throat, and his vision darkened around the edges. Because not only had he'd been penetrated, but the magic inside of him slowly began to swell and stretch him wide open.

Loki's magic and invisible cock was pumping in and out of him leisurely, as he continued to tongue at his chest. And Tony felt like he was about to tip right over the edge. The pleasure was fantastic and the pain minimal.

By no means was Tony a prude. He had pleasured himself in various ways. Ass play wasn't beyond the realm of possibilities during solo sessions or even with Pepper. Hell, they had tried quite a few things that no one suspected they would. Pepper looked too prim and proper to be a freak in the bedroom, but she had them all fooled.

"Holy shit," he choked out as Loki made his way down his torso. "L-Listen, Reindeer Games, I'm not going to-"

His train of thought was abruptly upended by the spike of intense sensation inside of him. His prostate had been touched, and left him bucking his hips and his toes curling from the flood of ecstasy that spread through his body at an alarming rate.

Tony swore he was about to come; he was on the fringe of an explosive orgasm. But it never came; Loki lifted his head and looked directly into Tony's eyes with a snake-like smile. The magic dick suddenly began to shrink and shrivel up; leaving behind a throbbing and empty ache in its place.

"You'll find completion with me inside of you." Loki grasped Tony's chin again, before kissing him hard and bruising.

The kiss made Tony's head spin. He was desperate to recreate the pleasure he'd been feeling only moments beforehand. Fuck the foreplay and well-timed teasing; he wanted Loki's thick member buried inside of him, and to feel his incredible weight pinning him down to whatever surface he chose to take him against.

He wanted to be ravaged, doubled over, and become a vessel for every desire Loki might have had. He didn't care if he was being used; this wasn't about love and affection anyway. This was purely physical and primal. And god, he wanted it more than anything right now.

Their tongues rolled desperately with one another's as they kissed. Loki's hands found their way to the front of Tony's fly, and ripped it open with several vicious tugs. Magic might have been a better alternative for the undressing process, but Tony suspected this was another way to drive him to the brink of insanity.

As they continued to ravage one another, Tony reached down one-handedly to try and loosen the laces on his Converse sneaker. He was usually a great multi-tasker, but keeping up with Loki's talented tongue and the reverberations of pleasure throughout his body made the task that much harder to accomplish.

The shoe did eventually come off, followed shortly by his sock. But the other one remained on due in part to Loki reaching down between his thighs, and grasping his aching erection through the thin material of his briefs.

The front of Tony's briefs was damp with his ever-mounting excitement. His cock throbbed against the palm of Loki's hand, which caused his hips to stutter forward. He was desperate for the god; he needed every inch of him already.

"Come on, baby." He drew away from Loki's moist lips. "Please, please,"

"Look at you."

"Stop with the teasing, fuck."

"Oh, I don't know about that. I do enjoy seeing you beg, Stark." Loki nipped harshly at his bottom lip. "And quite frankly, I want your mouth on me before I take you."

Tony shuddered and bobbed his head up and down in agreement. He hadn't gotten the privilege beyond a solitary time to suck Loki off, and it had been filthy. Loki's girth had stretched his lips painfully, and the length had choked him more than once. But he had loved being used like that; forced to take every hard inch into his mouth while his eyes watered and spittle ran down his chin.

"I want that too. Christ, come on."

"I adore your eagerness." Loki chuckled, as he stepped away and took his hand away from the front of Tony's briefs.

The loss of contact was unpleasant to say the least. However, that did give Tony the opportunity to collect himself. He could breathe without being assaulted into a tizzy. Plus, he could finally reach down and remove his shoe and sock, which meant he could also take off his jeans and free himself of the painful constriction he was currently feeling.

He didn't take the opportunity for granted. He worked off his other shoe and sock, before slipping off the stool and pushing the last garments off his body. His erection practically leapt out of his underwear; a swollen, wet thing that stood at attention against his belly.

Loki watched him disrobe with that little smirk still on his lips. He hadn't lost any of his medieval get-up of yet, which was a disappointment. But the bonus was watching the god's hand find its way to the front of his trousers, and slowly rub and squeeze the area while staring at him.

There was something to be said about arousing a god. Tony couldn't help but preen a bit, knowing he had Loki hard, no doubt throbbing in his trousers for him. He was one of the few that would ever experience this kind of high.

Reaching between his legs, Tony cupped his heavy sac and rubbed at it. His stomach tightened and his entrance puckered in excitement. He wanted to be violated in every way imaginable; he wanted to be used, and fucked within an inch of his life.

"Let me see you naked. I want to see that big dick, sweetheart." He said huskily, as his hand abandoned his sac, and slipped behind to massage his perineum.

They stared at one another, both clearly aroused and desperate. Loki was the first to break thankfully, and flicked his wrist which caused a golden shimmer to envelope his body. Within seconds, the magic melted his clothing away and revealed a sinuous figure carved from ivory.

Sinewy muscle and long limbs made up the god. Every inch of him was a matter of perfection, and the thick and lengthy cock between his thighs was enough to make Tony salivate. Loki was swollen and red, and glistening with the beads of his desire; it was a picture that Tony would always remember and want unequivocally.

With a crook of one finger, Loki had Tony crossing the distance between them. He wanted to touch every part of the god, but he wasn't given the chance to worship him. Instead, Loki dropped a hand to one of his shoulders and urged him down onto his knees before him.

Tony didn't put up a fight. His knees buckled and dropped against the cool grated floor, which left him to stare at Loki's massive cock. He bit his bottom lip to suppress a needy moan, before directing his eyes upward to see the look of a madman above him.

"Pleasure me." Loki whispered while canting his hips forward. "Lick me."

That struck a chord in Tony. He felt powerful, almost invincible right now. He had Loki at his mercy, and he wanted to hear him moan for him. So he leaned forward and flicked his tongue at one heavy ball, and reveled in the sound of Loki's self-control being utterly compromised.

He teased the other ball with a similar method, before he flattened his tongue against the sensitive skin and tasted Loki finally. He moaned as he dragged his tongue upward to the thick base of his dick and back down again. He lapped at Loki's sac until it glistened with spit, and foreign words of appreciation spilled from overhead onto him.

Closing his mouth around one ball, Tony sucked and had to stop himself from touching his dick. He'd come if he did, especially since the sounds Loki was making were incredibly sexy. The power he was currently yielding was making things even worse for him in terms of self-control. But he persevered and continued to suck on Loki's ball, before he moved onto the other and sucked until it was sopping wet.

Once he accomplished that feat, he moved to the hard shaft in front of his face. Tony flattened his tongue again and licked up the veiny flesh with methodical swipes. Loki tasted of sheer arousal and smelled of it too, and it only made Tony that much more eager to please.

He licked from the base to underneath purplish head, and needled lightly at the sensitive spot that most men (god or not from his past experience) seemed to have. As to be expected as he teased it with the tip of his tongue, Loki's hips bucked forward, and pushed his dick closer to his face.

"Yes," Loki pronounced loud and unashamed.

Tony moved his prone hands away from his sides, in order to slide them over Loki's calves and further up until he was grasping his firm and athletic ass. He then pressed a soft kiss to the head of the god's erection, which caused a lazy drizzle of precum to dribble out of the slit.

Loki's anatomy sided more on the human side than to be expected. He tasted like a human and looked like one too. He didn't have any hidden tentacles that Tony knew of. And the only real difference he had noticed was how heavy he seemed to be. He could probably crush Tony if he collapsed on top of him.

Circling his tongue expertly around the head, Tony collected the salty precum into his mouth and savored it. He even flicked his tongue across the slit, greedily tasting more of Loki's arousal while his hands squeezed his ass and kept him near.

The noises that came out of Loki became more frequent and loud, and his erection twitched with mounting want. Despite Tony's desire to tease Loki more, his own eagerness quickly took the reins, and he was sucking the head into his mouth.

One of Loki's hands dropped to the top of his head, and his fingers tangled into his hair. He tugged gently as Tony swirled his tongue and sucked on the bulbous flesh in his mouth. More precum sprayed against his tongue, and he swallowed it with a muffled moan; before he was taking more of Loki into his mouth and down his throat.

Loki's cock stretched Tony's lips around its impressive girth; it was almost painful, but there was something erotic about it all the same. He sucked and bobbed his head midway down the god's dick, and let the dam of saliva in his mouth accumulate and dribble out of the sides of his mouth.

"O-Oh," Loki moaned wantonly. "I think I'll keep you."

Tony had a distinct idea of how he would be kept, and a lot of it revolved around Star Wars. Loki would probably have kept him chained up and lounging in a golden bikini. And while that had been an adolescent fantasy, he hadn't been the one toting the bikini.

As he bobbed his head, urging the tip of Loki's cock to the back of his throat; a wet and  _amazing_  feeling spread in between Tony's ass cheeks. He came close to choking on Loki as the sensation grew more prominently and his body was penetrated by magic once more.

This time was different, though. This time he was getting sopping wet, and the sound of Loki's magic dick pushing in and out of him was loud and filthy. Tony couldn't withhold the series of muffled moans that came out of him; he arched his back and dug his nails into Loki's ass, in order to keep his hands from wandering southward to touch himself.

It became harder to concentrate for Tony. He came close many times to gagging on Loki's cock, which caused more spit to spill out from his mouth and down his chin and even onto his chest. He looked up at Loki, and had to flex his self-restraint because the look he was given was out of this world. Loki looked like he wanted to eat him alive.

Loki tugged on his hair again, but this time he urged him to pull away. Tony followed instructions and slipped off the god's erection. Thin threads of spittle connected Tony's lips to the angry red dick in front of him, and it made his dick twitch painfully against his stomach.

"Enough," Loki breathed out raggedly. "I'll have you now."

"Fuck yeah, baby." Tony retorted, and soon found himself shoved unceremoniously onto the floor with his legs splayed open like a common whore.

Loki dropped down between his legs; he looked feral but glorious. Tony planted his feet on the cold floor and bent his knees which the god took advantage of. Loki rested his hands on each of his knees, and drew himself up close and personal to the point where the swollen head of his cock was pushed between his ass cheeks.

"Put it in, baby. Fuck me."

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Loki rolled his hips in an unhurried manner. "You've waited for me for this long. You'd wait centuries if you could."

Tony nodded; he was at a loss for words, seeing as Loki's dick was now pressed against his hole. Everything zeroed down to that crucial moment, and nothing else seemed to matter but having Loki inside of him. So when it finally happened, when Loki canted his hips forward, and pushed past the loose ring of muscles into Tony's body; it felt like every prayer of Tony's had been answered.

Both of them moaned as Loki's dick slowly invaded Tony. His muscles had been loosened pretty well by magical means, although there was still some discomfort due to the sheer size of Loki. But it was a manageable burn, and the electricity that danced its way up Tony's spine was beyond comprehension.

With several rolls of his hip, Loki was mostly inside of him now. They looked at one another, breathing heavily and enchanted by the other. Tony never felt so vulnerable before; he should have had his guard up in some respect, but instead he was spread open for an entity that could kill him within the blink of an eye.

That was as far as the thought went, though. Because Loki began to move slow and deliberately and his body reacted like it should. Ecstasy arched its way to his dick, and his inner muscles fluttered and clamped down on Loki as he slid out a few inches; before he pushed forward and repeated the motion over and over again.

Every thrust was well-timed, perfectly plotted out by Loki. There weren't any abrupt movements of yet, but from his former trysts with the god; Tony knew his self-control was miniscule at best when he was aroused. And Loki was completely aroused since his dick was pulsating inside of him like a heartbeat.

"Fuck," Tony groaned as he looked in between his legs to watch himself being fucked. "Just like that,"

"You love this, don't you?" Loki chuckled breathlessly as he jerked his hips forward hard. "My filthy little mortal; you love to be taken by a god."

Tony bobbed his head in agreement, as his mouth dropped open in a silent cry of appreciation. As he predicted, Loki's self-control soon dissipated into something feral and hungry. He was soon fucking into Tony like heaven and hell depended on it, which was exactly what Tony wanted ever since the god appeared in front of him only twenty minutes beforehand.

Each thrust was hard and impatient now, and caused the pleasure in Tony's stomach to boil. He moaned and panted, rolling his own hips to prolong the sensation. He was animal-like in his desperation, and Loki was exactly the same way.

Their bodies writhed and moved in sync, and the air around them was alive with moans and cries of arousal. Tony grabbed blindly for the grates in the floor, in hopes that that would anchor him into place. But Loki's movements were too powerful, and he found himself being dragged back and forth over the floor with each thrust.

Perspiration and precum soon decorated the front of Tony's body as their fucking progressed. He moaned and begged Loki for him, and within seconds he was almost screaming by the sudden spark of pleasure that ripped its way through his core.

Loki found his prostate and began to hammer away at it like a man (or rather a god) possessed. The pleasure that ripped through Tony was extraordinary; his vision blackened around the edges and he knew he was nearing the end. He quickly reached down to grab his neglected and achy cock and stroked it.

The sounds of their fucking only grew in volume. Skin on skin slapped rhythmically together until it became a cacophony of filth. Tony rambled out expletives of all kinds; half of the things he said were a mystery to him even. All he knew for certain was that he was so close and on the verge of an incredible climax.

"God, fuck, shit," Tony stroked himself faster and pushed down to meet Loki's thrusts. "Going to come, oh god, shit!"

Without any warning, Loki lurched forward and plunged deeper inside of Tony. The movement stole Tony's breath away, and the wild thrusts that followed had him writhing with mind-numbing ecstasy.

He came following an especially hard thrust and a hungry kiss to his lips, and he soon was spraying thick ropes of cum all over his stomach and chest. Loki followed half a thrust later; pouring his essence into his thoroughly abused insides.

Their mouths remained glued to one another's, even as they puffed hot breaths and garbled noises into the space between them. But they did eventually part, although not completely. Not yet anyway.

"Jesus Christ,"

"It was a good decision, after all; to come to you for relief."

"Glad I'm not alone." Tony panted and used his unoccupied hand to wipe at the sweat on his forehead. "Damn, Reindeer Games,"

Loki smirked mischievously before he reached down to pull his now softening member from inside Tony. The sound was obscene in the quietness of the lab. And Tony loved it.

"Only a minor detour, unfortunately." Loki announced, while flicking his wrist and effectively cleaning the evidence of their physicality from both their bodies. The touch of magic had Tony's skin tingling.

"So you didn't go prison break just to fuck me? Now I don't feel very special." Tony sat up with a groan; his back and ass weren't going to like him the next morning, that's for sure.

Loki didn't reply, instead he stood and used his magic once more to cloth him. He didn't extend the favor to Tony, though. So he had to manually find his underwear from his discarded outfit, and ease them on before making a move to stand.

As he yanked on his clothes, Loki walked around the perimeter of the laboratory. He didn't appear to be taken with anything that he saw, although Tony highly doubted he would let on if he was.

"I'll see my way out."

"Yeah, like you saw yourself in."

"You were far from perturbed by it." Loki rolled his eyes. "Besides every king should have a harem at his fingertips; a whore in every realm."

Tony paused midway through pulling on one of his sneakers. He blinked as his brain processed Loki's declaration. It sounded a lot like he just announced he was a king. But where in the entire universe would the god of mischief be crowned a king? He was bat-shit crazy.

Before he could articulate that very thought, another shimmer of gold overtook Loki. But instead of divesting him of his clothing, it shifted his appearance entirely. And within moments, Loki stood before him as a formidable old man with an eye patch. His expression was grim and his eye wary.

"Sometimes hiding in plain sight is the way to go about things." The old man chuckled gruffly and within a blink of the eye he was gone.

Tony gaped at the formerly occupied space in front of him. It didn't take a rocket scientist to put two and two together. That must have been Thor's old man. Or it was the likeness of the king of Asgard. Which would explain how someone of Loki's caliber was out of prison; he should have known better than to believe that Thor would let his homicidal kid brother out of jail.

Shaking his head, Tony yanked on his shoe and felt a little less lonely than he did in the beginning. At least he'd gotten an impromptu fuck, although now he was faced with a dilemma about telling Thor about Loki's treachery.

"Or maybe I can pretend I didn't see anything." He said to no one in particular. "Wait though; I think he called me a whore. I'm his human whore. I'm a part of his nine realm harem. What kind of bullshit is that?"

A laugh abruptly came out of him until he was doubled over by the absurdity of the whole evening. He needed that more than he thought. The intimacy was only a bonus, but an opportunity to laugh was invaluable for him now. And it came from an unlikely source – a mass murderer and would-be conqueror, the god of mischief.


End file.
